Tren twenty
by Mattman123
Summary: I know, the title doesn't rhyme. Ok, on with the summary: A Half alien creates his own Omnitrix, that not only holds ten aliens, but twenty! With new features such as timing out when the creator wants to between 10 minutes. Read and enjoy!
1. The introduction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of Ben 10

Author's note: This is my first fan fic. As I said, I do not own any rights of Ben 10

* * *

The Omnitrix...

I've always wanted it. It was my dream to have all 10,000 aliens on my wrist.

But what if I could make my own...?

But I can't name it the Omnitrix too... that would be stealing...

...the chronotrix...

hm... catchy name.

...it would have different features, such as only timing out for that particular alien, so that you wouldn't have to wait until changing into _another_ alien other than the previously used alien...

...although this process would take many Galvans... ...and a few other intelligent aliens aswell...

_A year later..._

"Sir! It's finally finished!" A gray-skinned frog like life form (a Galvan) proudly stood infront of a watchlike device, similar to the Omnitrix but instead the main color is orange instead of green.

"It's finished?" A human like life form said as it slowly walked over to where the orange device stood.

The human alien stretched out it's left arm. And by itself, the watch straped onto the human being.

There stood, not 10 aliens, but twenty aliens in his command on his wrist.

The being pressed a button beside the main screen and a black figure stood on the screen. He slammed his hand down onto the watch and a orange flash appeared. Behing the flash was a megawhat-ish alien.

_"Yes!It-worked!" _The megawhatt alien said with a lazer-ish voice.

The Galvans and other aliens clapped at their year of hardwork.

_"Youall-shallnow-betitled-as-thehelpers-ofthe-Chronotrix!" _The megawhatt boomed over the helpers of the device.

The megawhatt 'timed out' by the choice of the weilder/creator and dissolved into the human-like being again.

* * *

Back on earth, the same human being was just simply walking on the sidewalk wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. A DNAlien horide was not too war away from the small town and was soon realized by the townsfolk after an explosion that occured near the town.

"Stupid DNAliens! Always thinking they're going to succeed!" Once again, he slammed his hand down onto the watch, morphing into 'Eye guy'. "Well... not after that arguement with the Highbreed..."

Not too far away, a Aerophibian (known as Jetray) was flying toward the site of the explosion. Flying at over 50 MPH, he spotted Eyeguy also running toward the site of the explosion.

"EyeGuy? But how...?" Jetray's voice cut-off when a green blob of goo slammed onto his wing. "Gah!"

Eyeguy found the Aerophibian falling at high speeds not too far from him. He blasted a group of DNAliens and ran over toward the goo covered Jetray.

"Are you okay?" Eyeguy said as he ran toward the Aerophibian.

Eyeguy found the Omnitrix symbol on Jetrays maroon chest as he pulled the slime off.

"You have the Omnitrix?!" Eyeguy asked in amazement as jetray dissolved into a teenager with a green jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Well, yeah... you have the omnitrix too." The teenager said pointing toward Eyeguy's adomen where the watch symbol is.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I am the creator of my watch. Also, I call it the Chronotrix." Eyeguy said as he also dissolved back into the human being.

"Wow! Your the creator of your own watch!" The teen said in amazement.

"Yes. I believe so, may I ask your name?"

"Ben. Ben Tennyson. Yours?"

"Tyrendylonen. But call me Tren, for short. Also, did I mention I am part alien? I have both the brain of a Galvan and a Micholyn Sposian (made up alien)."

"Cool! You can help us prote-... Watch out!" Ben quickly said as a green blob of goo was comming toward them.

Apparently, Tren quickly reacted to this. He quickly switched the alien of his choice and slammed his hand down on the watch, morphing into a Plasmia Manzardill, (Known as Articguana in Ben 10,000 but instead, the color was green, instead of blue). The Plasmia turned around and vaporized the goo with his plazma beam.

"Woa! New aliens, kinda looks like articguana." Ben said suprized at the sight.

**_"Uh... I think you mean a Polar Manzardill in response to the mistaken word of "Articguana"?" _**The Plasmia said in a intelligent, low voice.

"Yeah... whatever you said." Ben rolled his eyes.

**_"I think we should inspect the _terra incognita_, shall we?" _**The plasmia asked as he walked (or in this case, crawled) toward the infested domain.

_If only I went brainstorm, then I would be able to understand this guy. _Ben thought as he "followed Tren's lead".

"Can you speak more of a 'non-intelligent' vocabulary? I can barely understand you, and what is a(n) 'terra incognita' anyways?" Ben asked in confusement.

Tren sighed and replied **_"Okay, and a terra incognita is another word for an unexplored environment or area. And why can't you take some time off and studie to have more of an intelligent vocabulary would you please?" _**

"Okay okay! Sor-ry! I'm too busy fighting aliens!" Ben said in discust as he turned the dial on his watch and morphed into 'Brainstorm'.

_"There, now I can translate your highly-advanced vocabulary." _Brainstorm said as he advanced toward the explosion site.

* * *

_Author's note: _A plasmia manzardill is one of the types of Manzardill, judging by it's name, it's made of plasma. Well... see you next chapter! And to also note that this is my first fan fic other than that other failed story I made. "Waybig's Point of veiw"


	2. Ben 10,000

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of Ben 10

Author's note: This is my first fan fic. As I said, I do not own any rights of Ben 10

* * *

As they advanced, a DNAlien spotted them and sounded the alarm.

Obviously, Tren and Ben noticed and found themselves surrounded by DNAliens. Tren shot plasma beams and Ben shot beams from his brain.

**_"Agh! There are too many of them!" _**Tren shouted as he dissolved into his original form again.

The DNAliens surrounded Tren and piled on top of him. Ben also morphed back into his human form.

"Tren! No!" Ben shouted as he tried to pull off the DNaliens.

All of a sudden, a orange flash appeared from the middle of the pile and a huge alien, known as Waybig, grew to it's original size. A few DNAliens still hang onto Tren but he just pulled them off like pulling thorns out of your shoulder and arm only that it didn't hurt.

"NEED A LIFT?" Waybig called to Ben as he nealed to pick him up.

"How do you do that?" Ben questioned.

"DO WHAT?"

"Ya' know, change from one alien to another even though your Omnitr- I mean Chronotrix is still timed out?"

"IT'S A NEW FEATURE I ADDED ONTO MY WATCH. IT ONLY TIMES OUT FOR THAT PREVIOUSLY USED ALIEN, NOT FOR ANY OTHER ALIEN."

By this time, DNAliens were climbing up Waybig's leg(s), but he just shook them off.

Waybig stomped onto the DNAliens and the construction site with ease.

"COM'ON, LETS GET OUTTA HERE..." Waybig spotted a green and black car drive to them.

"Gwen? Kevin?" Ben asked but he knew he was so high up that the ones down on the ground couldn't hear him.

"Waybig?!" A girl called out as she climbed out of the vehicle along with the driver.

The girl noticed that Ben is on Waybigs hand and the omnitrix symbol is on Waybig's waist.

"So Ben? Who is the other alien?!" The girl called out.

"HALF ALIEN! M' NAMES TREN!" Waybig called back as he put down Ben and touched the Omnitrix symbol on his waist, which dissolved Waybig back to Tren.

"And your name _is_?" Tren asked.

"Gwen." The girl answered.

"And my name's Ke-... Wait a minute... did you say your name was Tren? As in Trendlolen?" The boy asked.

"It's Tyrendylonen." Tren sighed." No one gets my full name correctly. And- wait, is that you, Kevin?"

"Wait a minute... you guys know eachother?" Gwen asked as she looked at Tren, then looked at Kevin.

"Yeah, we used to be buddies, until he betrayed me not too long ago. He stole all of the Lv. 4 Tech from me and actually got away with it!" Tren glared at Kevin, which Kevin did the same.

"Okay guys, enough with the glaring, I have to get home by 10 or i'll be grounded for a week!" Ben broke up the argument.

"Ok, I guess i'll see yall' around." The group said their goodbyes and went off. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin took the vehicle while Tren turned the dial on his watch and slammed his hand down onto the watch, transforming him into a bat like alien with six red syes and a golden spot on it's chest, the watch symbol is on the alien's waist, this alien is known as an Akeophibian from the moon Akeon, it orbits the planet Aeropela.

_"An Earthling has the Omnitrix. Quite unlikely but it was a sure honor to meet him." _Tren said as he flew away with the dim moonlight shining on him.

Next morning Tren was snoring happily in a hammock somewhere in the woods of Bellwood. For a coincidence Ben lived in the small normal town of Bellwood. Tren suddenly woke up in suprise when a brown furred Buck sniffed him. Tren spotted a doe and a baby fawn sitting next to it's mother. When Tren stood up, they ran off into the bush faster than you could say 'The deer ran off'.

"Hehe, curious little fellows." Tren said to himself as he climbed out of the tan colored hammock.

_In town..._

"Ben! Breakfast is ready!" Ben could barely hear his mother call out to him as he lay on his soft bed. The light from the sun was shining through Ben's window saying it's usual "Good Morning".

Ben caught a glimpse of his digital alarm clock. It said with it's red, digital numbers 10:24.

"Wow! It's already ten thirty!" Ben exclaimed as he sat up to put his usual clothes on. A black T-shirt, a green jacket with the number 10 on it, and a pair of jeans.

After he ate his pancakes, he shot out the door.

"Ben honey! Be back by twelve!" His mom called out when he ran out the door.

Back in the woods, a Jetray was zomming through the forest. He finnaly reached the end of the woods but the start of a road right before he morphed back into Tren with a orange flash.

"Hey Tren! Long time-no-see!" Tren hearda familliar voice close by. He looked over to see a boy with a green jacket and blue jeans, Ben.

"Hey Ben! What's goin' on?" Tren called back.

Just then, a portal opened between the two, and a mysterious girl flew out to take Gwen, which was walking down the street to meet up with the guys. The girl flew back in with Gwen.

"We have to save Gwen!" Ben called over to Tren, but Tren was way ahead of Ben, an orange flash appeared and just a gush of air went through the portal, indicating that Tren must have morphed into one of his aliens and ran inside the portal.

Ben turned the Dial on his watch and slammed his hand down onto the device, transforming him into Jetray. Jetray flew inside the portal right before it closed.

_Author's note: _I know, it's kinda like the episode "Ben 10,000". But I promise you the story will improve later on. Feel free to Reveiw!

click this button \/


End file.
